Odd Della Robbia/Gallery: Evolution
>> More images of Odd in Season 4 Earth Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-41.png|Ulrich and Odd in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-48.png|Odd being weakened by the Jim spectre in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-01.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd after devirtualization in Evolution IMG 20130107 212647.JPG IMG 20130107 212527.JPG IMG 20130107 212422.JPG tumblr_mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o4_250.png Tumblr mgxjhkl2pK1rk5h46o7 250.jpg Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png CLE Gym Class odd.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Group.png Rivalry4 Rivalry2 Forgiveness.jpg Odd and Sissi.jpg 264821 231616863638180 1513402836 n-1-.jpg Rivalite 108-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Foolxana25 Foolxana1 Warriorawakens30 Friday 21.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg Confrontation .jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o5_250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Rendezvous37 Rendezvous36 Rendezvous35 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Imagep.jpg Imageza.jpg Evo odd terre 0133.jpg Odd and Sam.png Mmeeinstein 039-1-.jpg Evo odd terre 0313.jpg|Odd in lab. 549302 154424384716022 1729226634 n-1-.jpg Evo odd terre 0122-1-.jpg 485634 160017630833178 538307258 n-1-.png 540794 155823724576088 965643336 n-1-.jpg Odd singing CLE 15.PNG|Odd singing in The Codeless. Odd singing.jpg Odd climb the rope Evo24.png|Climbing a rope in Temporal Paradox. Virtual Odd.PNG Odd 2.PNG|Odd using Laser Arrow Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009133.jpg 1349977948 401.png Odd and Aelita virtualized to Arena.PNG|Virtualized with Aelita to Arena in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized in Evolution IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 213327.JPG IMG 20130107 213012.JPG IMG 20130107 212945.JPG tumblr_mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1_500.png 408372_10151353198372141_817957046_n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg tumblr_mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1_500.png Odd glove virtualization.png Odd_5084.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Girls screaming.png Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png|Odd Ulrich and William Shocked about what they saw Odd 6790.png Odd 6791.png Odd 6792.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000010066.jpg Trailer29.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009333.jpg Einstein3 Tower success.jpg Bros.jpg|Odd and William Warrior Awakens 25.jpg Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg Foolxana42 Foolxana39 Foolxana37 Odd fall 0465.jpg Odd fall 0466.jpg Odd's da beast.png|Odd's signature pose evo_odd_virtuel_0201.jpg evo_odd_virtuel_0202.jpg evo_odd_virtuel_0203.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0196.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0170.jpg Warriorawakens45|Odd and William in Sector Five Warriorawakens44 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens58 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens54 Warriorawakens70 Warriorawakens67 Friday 18.jpg Friday 15.jpg Friday 12.jpg Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png|Yumi Faceplam at Ulrich and Odd Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg Intrusion 444.jpg|A ninja about to kick Odd in Intrusion. ???.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens72 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens76 Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens88 Warriorawakens87 Warriorawakens86 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens98 Warriorawakens94 Confusion14.JPG Confusion58.JPG Confusion48.JPG Confusion17.JPG Profuture58.JPG Profuture53.JPG Rendezvous11 Rendezvous50 Rendezvous49 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous45 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous60 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous57 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous70 Rendezvous69 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous99 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous91|William and Odd looking at the tower Rendezvous103 Rendezvous102 Rendezvous101 Rendezvous140 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous138 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146|Odd and William team Up Rendezvous145 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous141 Rendezvous160 Rendezvous157 Rendezvous156 Rendezvous155 Rendezvous154 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216|Forget the Kankrelat! Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous229 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous221 Evo odd virtuel 0054.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 7.jpg Piege 637.jpg Piege 472.jpg|Ulrich gets knocked out and Odd doesn't know what to do Piege 236.jpg Warriorawakens73 So as the William CLone.png Odd Clone is gone.png The problem is finally Sloved.png But then a other Odd pops up.png Ulrich and William walk towards Odd or the Clone..png Odd starting to think that William is not William '.png Odd thanking William.png Odd is saved by William.png Aelita Odd Ulrich and William running.png Category:Odd Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Gallery